Recording of video is ubiquitous as the proliferation of devices equipped with video recording capabilities expands to encompass portable computers, netbooks, tablet computers, cell phones, smart phones, phablets, wearable devices such as watches, glasses, and mountable video recording devices or components. Because of the increased density of storage media, and the ability to stream video efficiently between devices, even relatively small devices may be equipped to record and store videos that may have durations of several minutes or more.
However, such recorded videos may often remain unprocessed after recording and storing due to the relatively cumbersome task of editing video content, which may be time consuming and may not be conveniently performed on most or at least some devices. Although professional editing may be performed to produce a more enjoyable video content based upon user-recorded video, the number of videos that are recorded by an amateur user and the expense associated with professional editing may preclude this choice except in very special circumstances.